The Final Battle
by Whitehood
Summary: Set a month after Season 1's Finale 'Family'. A new term at school has just begun, will the circle feel strong enough to practice their individual magic without harming their peers and teachers? What previous and new dangers will they encounter? Darkness x4 is headed towards Chance Harbour... And Cassie's circle is least of their worries ! Please Review :D
1. Chapter 1

'Damn!' Faye groaned, jolting out of her bed and racing to her bathroom after silencing her mobile phone for the third time.

'Sweet heart, you're going to get late!' Dawn Chamberlain, with a cup of coffee in her hands casually called her daughter from downstairs' hallway. She sighed after hearing no immediate response, after placing her mug on the letter shelf she started to walk up the cream carpeted stairs, taking a sharp left as she loudly knocked on the bathroom door.

'All done,' Faye cheekily smiled, as she exited the bathroom and slid the door shut again. 'Mum are you going to get out of my way, you're going to get me late for school, your school. Gosh!' Faye moaned and could tell her mother wasn't pleased with her sarcasm.

Dawn now stood outside Faye's closed bedroom door which remained closed for 10 minutes. She impatiently waited until sighing loudly and shouted, despite the short distance between her and her daughter's bedroom. 'Hurry up honey, or else I will personally give you a 1 hour late detention every day, for a week! The house'll be a much quieter place again, just like it was before you went through puberty.' Whispering her last sentence and whilst daydreaming Dawn was suddenly met with a massive hug from her daughter.

'You wouldn't give a detention to your little princess, would you mummy?' Faye joyously spoke, stretching out the words 'little princess'; hoping to change the mood of her recently miserable mother.

Faye's mother and wife of Thomas Chamberlain had been a widow for a long time, 16 years to be exact. She had never felt so close to a male companion as she did with Thomas. It felt only like yesterday that she had lost her husband and she missed him every single minute. The only family she made with him and whom she loved dearly was her daughter Faye. Faye was not an ordinary girl she was clever for her age and very crafty for her age too. Despite Faye's humanly traits she also possessed magic, very strong magic as both of her parents were as she calls 'full blooded a hundred per cent witches'!

Unknowing to herself Faye displayed signs of her heritage far too early than anticipated, luckily her mother who never left her 3 year old daughter's side noticed almost instantly. And as cruel as her Mother thought it was… Dawn stripped her daughter's power with a home-made prepared potion – that would strip a witch's power for 10 years from when it was consumed.

Faye's naturally always desired traits that would determine her different from other girls, in a good way! Always bent on searching for power and once accomplished, searching for more, hunting every nook and cranny until there was no power left – this summarised Faye's secret mission in life, something she can't share with anyone but her circle. Her circle was her other 'family'.

oOo

'Miss Blake, what's the value of x in this equation? Surely you've had enough time to solve it?'

Cassie stared thoroughly into the small engraved black hands of the white clock hung on the wall behind the ginger haired teacher stood in front of her. There were still 40 minutes until break and time wasn't exactly passing quickly, that was probably because the class was no fun! Well what fun would result out of solving maths equations anyway?

'Huh?' Cassie motioned with her lips 'Oh! Sorry Miss… Umm x equals 3.0 correct to 1 decimal place?'

'Miss Blake you sound quite unsure, are you asking me or telling me?'

'Telling you, I think' Cassie's embarrassment had turned her rosy cheeks bright red. Cassie wasn't sure on what to say, she didn't have the desired relationship with her teacher and was therefore unsure whether to joke the seriousness out of the still air or not.

'Well that is the correct answer, be confident in yourself. You're young; it'll make you stronger in adulthood.' Well that wasn't quite the response Cassie was awaiting from her teacher. But hey that'll do! Cassie thought in her mind. And Cassie smiled for the first time during the new term, this was acknowledged by her friend Sally sitting beside her and Melissa and Adam sitting on a separate table together on the left hand side of the teacher's desk.

oOo

'Faye Chamberlain, the principle's daughter where is she?' Megan deeply thought, the school's new attendance manager.

oOo

'Get up Faye! Faye! Why aren't you moving?! Is this a joke?!'


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn Chamberlain was breathing heavily as she shook Faye vigorously side to side waiting for a response. Any response. Faye's bracelets jingled as did her hooped earrings, her head phones slid out of her ears and silently dropped to her lap.

'Faye. Faye get up!' Impatient, Dawn started to murmur a spell under her breath to try and revive an unconscious Faye.

Faye was motionlessly shaken towards her Mother, who quite clearly saw a reflection of Faye's neck on the small side window, it was bleeding slightly. The blood traced back under Faye's ear where a small dart had punctured her skin. Instantly without thinking Dawn pulled out the dart and inspected it, shaken as she recognised the old traditional symbols engraved on the outer body of the dart. Witch Hunters.

Her eyes steadily fixed upon the window beside Faye, it was completely drawn down – a witch hunter must've shot the dart while she was driving.

Dawn didn't waste another minute her magic wasn't strong enough to revive Faye, it was taking little effect. She had to call for help; she grabbed her purse and violently pulled out her mobile phone, browsing through a long contact list.

'Char..' Dawn paused, she couldn't phone Charles, and letting out a huge sigh she scrolled down even more until she got to the contact named 'Kate'.

'Aargh!' Dawn sped out of her car, as her call to Kate re directed her to the voice mail service.

Facing towards her new black car that contained a silent Faye she muttered another spell under her breath. Speedily Faye's opened window began to close and so did the locks in the car.

oOo

'Dude have you fixed the motor of the black Corsa?' Max asked; who had just entered the Chance Harbour branch of 'Slater Garages'.

'No, why would I? That job was assigned to you' Jake's eye brows raised and he wasn't getting a good impression of his new colleague.

'Alright man, calm down. I just asked' Max smiled and walked towards the small black car assigned to him, whilst walking to his client's car he deliberately dropped a huge metal hammer behind a busy concentrating Jake.

The metal hit hard against the dirty concrete floor, Jake gasped and shot up facing down towards the damage the hammer had done. Jake didn't even try to think whether or not Max had done this by accident.

He knew it was no accident. 'Oh well done, Mr Clay is coming to inspect our branch today, will you tell him about your little accident or shall I?' Jake smirked, but Max was too worried about his boss' arrival to notice Jake's expression.

Jake gazed towards the black Corsa that had been untouched for 3 hours, the bonnet flung up and set off the car's alarm.

'Oops, I guess that'll need fixing too' Jake said and then resumed his normal sitting position and re assessed his client's bike tyres. 'I also just wanted to let you know that I'll be having a longer lunch break than usual as I'm nearly done fixing this beauty and my next client doesn't arrive until four'.

oOo

'Hello Ethan, it's been a long-time friend,' a large African man said sitting on one of stools in the Boat House.

'Hey there old friend, what would you like? On the house…' Ethan awkwardly smiled at his former circle member.

'Nothing really, I just dropped by to talk to you about hiring your boat house for Melissa's after birthday party this week,'

'Yea sure that's fine, the diaries empty for this week anyway,' Ethan politely smiled. He reached for the Boat House Diary sat next to the till, handing it over to Patrick Glaser along with a pen from his shirt pocket. 'Just write down which day you'd like to hire it and I'll begin the preparations.'

'Nah, that's fine man you've already helped me, my wife's a wedding planner I'm sure she'll fix this place up ready for Melissa. You know her being a female and that, it'll be 10 times better than me or you would ever decorate' Ethan and Patrick laughed; they hadn't laughed together for 16 years. Patrick was a mentally strong man if he laughed along with Ethan it meant he had forgiven him for his betrayal.

_It's not as if Ethan knew the witch hunters would murder half of his circle. He just wanted Blackwell eliminated, unfortunately the plan Ethan had in mind didn't play out as he expected. _

oOo

A violent storm was brewing up above and Cassie just wanted the spell to work and be done with before it began raining and ruined her hair which she spent half an hour styling in the morning.

_And obviously Faye to recover_

Dawn, Cassie, Adam and Melissa sat inside Miss. Chamberlain's car repeating the words Dawn was chanting over a still Faye.

Melissa hesitated a few times when chanting, missing out a few important words in every chant; she was fearful of the witch hunters and fearful of what may happen to Faye.

The four witches stopped chanting when they heard Faye cough a few times, mumbling something under her breath.

oOo

A bored Cassie sat cross legged on her Grandmother's navy blue sofa and browsed through the TV programmes, switching them every milli-second.

_The good shows never air at eight, thought Cassie_

Huffing she switched the TV off, and laid down on the long old sofa.

_It never ends!_

_But this time I'll make sure it does, no more witch hunters, no more demons! _

_And I'm not even going to try and think about my Balcoin siblings! Well that's a problem for another day; a day I hope never comes…_


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa stood facing towards her open locker sorting out some books and retrieving some to put in her large school hand bag. The door of her locker was covered in small photos of her family and friends. There were a few photos of her and her circle including ex member and boyfriend Nick Armstrong.

She could still remember the beautiful hot day when she used her new camera to take a photo of the 6 of them, the lighting and green foliaged background were perfect for her first photo with her new present. She or anyone else couldn't find the auto snap option so they used their bound magic to capture the picture a few meters away.

_I wonder if Dad's talked to Adam's dad about booking the Boat House at 7… _

Melissa's eye brows rose, as she tried to remember her conversation with her Father after school.

'_Hey beautiful,'_

'_Heya Dad, what's up? And what's made I'm starving?'_

'_Didn't you have lunch?'_

'_Nope I didn't get time'_

'_Well that's great coz I made chicken and mushroom pasta'_

'_Mmm, I'll change out of these clothes meanwhile… Warm it up for me. Bye!'_

'_Don't push your luck, miss!'_

'Melissa,' Faye groaned, holding her books in her hands giving Melissa a negative look

'Uh Faye, when did you come? Sorry I was just trying to remember something' Melissa replied, confusingly.

'What? The last time you used individual magic?'

'No! Keep it down,' Sighing and tutting at Faye, Melissa shut her locker and started walking towards her first class, trying to ditch her annoying friend.

'Hello? I am here you know. Anyway do you also feel like practicing magic together, I know how much I hated not having individual magic before and how I had to tell one or more of you lot to help me perform a desired spell. But I'm kinda feeling bored lately and _want to do magic with one or more witches_!'

'I don't and I hope we don't ever have to, I don't really wanna be dealing with demons and what not again,'

oOo

'Hey Adam, what's the answer for question 2 b?' Whispered an embarrassed Cassie as she silently turned around to face a depressed looking Adam.

'What? How? I'm still on question 1 b,' Adam smiled shocked with his ignorance.

'Never mind,' Cassie also smiling turned back around as she heard her maths substitute teacher getting up from the teacher's desk.

oOo

_10:40 am_

Faye and Melissa had just exited the school building through the busy and overcrowded maths department on the first floor, shoving a few Youngers out of the way with magic.

'Melissa, you're on fire today, first you magically cheated and finished your A graded worksheet, all correctly then you push a few year 7s out of the way, not physically, with magic! Go Girl!'

Melissa smiled and they carried on walking, and discussing Faye's health after yesterday's incident.

'Yea… Talking about Cassie my Mum told me something,' Faye stated, sitting herself on the playground friendship bench, also shoving a few dumped P.E bags off the bench and on to the floor to make room for Melissa.

'What?' Melissa replied

'Well, Cassie's house and everything that her grand ma owned is in Cassie's possession now, however the house can't legally be hers because of her age, she's still got 1 year to turn 18, 1 whole year to become an adult to legally own a house. So the council said she'll have to either find a guardian to transfer the house under or sell it to someone.

Melissa's mouth had dropped; she couldn't believe how unlucky Cassie was. _First her Mother passed away, followed by her Grand Mother, then her Father's return, betrayal and then murder!_

'My Mum found out because she's the principle blah blah, but my Mum said Cassie can't even live in her house from next week because she can't afford the electric, grocery bills etc., so she'll have to move in with a guardian,'

'That she doesn't have!' Melissa's eyes were full of tears; Faye noticed and could understand why.

'Yep... She's been trying to wear a fake smile all week, it's really sad' Faye quickly said before getting up and pulling her skirt down. 'Let's head to the canteen?'

oOo

A girl's scream was echoing from behind the gyms, Cassie didn't dare walk away from someone who was in trouble.

Cassie started jogging towards the scream getting a few weird looks from the guys huddled in groups discussing yesterday's Laker game.

_Please not on the grass, it's bloody muddy!_

The source of the agony was indeed from the grass, Cassie softly walked to the end of the fields where she could see a distressed figure stood forcefully against the school's black metal fences, disguised slightly by the overgrown massive willow trees.

The atmosphere around the girl getting bullied was so heightened that the bullies and the victim didn't hear or feel Cassie's strong essence charging down behind them.

'Oi! Stop!' Cassie didn't need to think whether the words spoken by her were wise! Nobody deserved to get bullied no matter who had done what.

Cassie recognised the girl getting bullied… It was Sally Mathews, the first person who spoke to her unwary of her heritage and tried to befriend her as a friend only; and not a circle member who could increase your individual power.

Cassie couldn't believe it; the bullies had punched Sally across the jaw leaving her unconscious, despite a witness's presence.

_Enough_

Cassie glared forwards violently as her teeth and fists clenched hard and her hair flew in the damaging brewing wind.

The four bullies were pinned down to the muddy grass and dragged to the school fence on their backs, by an invisible force.

_One of them smiled, the others were gobsmacked…_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Next Update will be scheduled for Monday 6/8/12**

**Please leave a review**

_It's her!_

Cassie couldn't move it happened extremely quickly. The bullies were looking down on her… And mystically the mud on their jacket and trousers had melted off and trickled onto the ground.

A second later the stains of light coloured mud from the four bullies' clothes had also disappeared, Cassie was gobsmacked.

Grinning in happiness all four figures each stretched out their left arm exposing their hands in the thick and dirty humid air, facing their palms towards Cassie; they prepared for the results. Instantly a painful essence circled through Cassie's body she couldn't feel her body anymore, the feeling was excruciatingly overwhelming.

_She wasn't the only one…_

Sally and Cassie weren't the only ones on the floor against their will; the four bullies were also on the ground, kneeling with their palms still stretched out.

'It's her! She's our sister,' said the female bully to the males accompanying her.

'This is enough,' Cried out a tormented male, the shortest out of all his siblings. It wasn't long until he was standing upright again with his side kicks.

'Who are you,' Cassie called out, but she was interrupted before she could carry on talking. A bright light stood out than any other, she couldn't make out its source however whatever it was the bully witches were doing it and Cassie's mind and eyes were attracted to it, drawing her in, and blinding her.

_She fought to see again and when she succeeded, they vanished. Vanished. _

Nothing stood where the previously standing bullies were standing, just the damp green grass stuck in a thick layer of wet icky mud.

_Sally_

oOo

Dawn busily faffed through documents in massive ring holed file holders, the cracking sound of plastic pockets was just getting annoying.

_But it had to be found_

'If I hadn't placed that damn spell on it, I could've tracked it by now already and would have been reading through it!' Dawn quietly muttered to herself, when suddenly she gasped as she found was she was searching for, for the last 56 minutes.

Immediately upon sight, Dawn removed the plastic wallet from the rings of the ring folder and suspended it upside down catching her husband's ancestry family Book of Shadows.

She skipped a few pages, not to aggressively acknowledging the poor state of the old book.

_How to kill a demon, How to supress a demon, Ancient Demons, How to call upon a Demon…_

Dawn sighed at her stupidity when she remembered the time when she used the recent page she skipped to call on Abaddon.

_The demon that possessed poor Nick_

Dawn regretted a few things that she had committed in her life and wished she could have reversed them, for the safety of her daughter and her daughter's circle.

_How to seduce humans _

Dawn re placed the book of shadows from her hand to the desk in front of her, and slid the files sitting on her laps onto the floor beside her chair.

Waving her palm at the door opposite her, it clicked and locked itself and then waving in the direction of the window had resulted in the pale green blinds being drawn.

Dawn leaned forwards and carried on skimming rest of the page with the little light she had contained in the room.

Confident with herself she leaned back and drew out four white candles from her bag along with sage and lavender.

_The smell of lush lavender will draw them to me and the sage will speed and strengthen the spell. I knew I remembered the ingredients!_

Smirked a crafty Dawn.

Dawn stood up and carried the necessary ingredients to the middle of the room, the largest area in the room where she could create a circle out of candle wax.

After placing the white candles in a circular shape, she then sat cross legged in the middle of the circle, gripping tightly a bunch of lavender stems and sage picked out of her neighbour's garden freshly that morning!

Dawn closed her eyes and upon her doing so, the unlit candles started to burn bright enlightening the dim office with a fiery light capable of blinding a demon. Then muttering quietly as she could, she held out the plants into the flame of the candle nearest to her reach and stopped, waiting…

The four candles furiously burnt bright and resulted in the candles melting, the wax trickled down the vertical body of its source and instead of settling at the base of the candle, the wax started to trickle around Dawn to create a circle of wax.

The wax had completed in making the circle and the four candles were connected by each other's wax.

Dawn's instinct told her to carry on her spell as the circle was bound and she did so…

oOo

Adam felt bored, nothing in English could amuse him!

They'd just finished learning about Shakespeare; it wouldn't have hurt the teacher to allow the class to watch a movie after all their efforts listening to her go on and on about conveying messages.

_Gosh!_

Science amused Adam, nothing was more sinister and enjoying than learning about nature's natural method to survive and reproduce!

_It's all good; I just don't want to see that rabbit decaying and maggots feeding on him or her. I don't know!_

All that was left was the skull and the skeleton body…

_Skull_

Adam kept himself busy during the holidays not once remembering his encounter with the Crystal Skull built by Blackwell, Cassie and Diana.

He didn't want to remember anything to do with it, how it overwhelmed him, made him feel like a King, over powered him in a good way, got rid of the results of John Blackwell's 'forget potion', none of it!

_Cassie_

Where was she? Adam thought to himself, she didn't even arrive to class.

Feelings turned in Adam's head; he was worrying about her, he quickly turned to his pockets after checking on his teacher's eyes. He reached for his phone and began texting Cassie.

oOo

An unpleasant colleague worked besides a miserable Jake, who couldn't care less about the toe rag's feelings.

Jake heavily hammered the metal tyres of Mr Dale's son's bicycle.

_If his Dad brought the bike in when the tyres start to screech, he wouldn't need me to replace a completely destroyed tyre! _

'Wassup man! You must be Collin, the new part time worker,' Jake said noticing a tanned dude around his height entering the garage in the business uniform, and waving his dirty work cloth at the shiny brown haired mixed raced guy, Jake smiled.

'Yep that's me, you must be Max,' Jake's face reddened but was missed by his new colleague who addressed the actual 'Max' with Jake.

'No he's Jake,' Max jokingly added

oOo

_Cassie's not the only one practicing!_

Ethan was gobsmacked at his discovery under Adam's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn was on the verge of finishing her spell and was finally thinking of somewhere to attract her subject or subjects. Unsure where to choose, she decided on far away from Chance Harbour and her daughter's circle; Faye's granddad's house would be perfect.

oOo

Cassie's back was warming up from the powerful heat outside; the weather just couldn't make up its mind! The thick layers of clothes she was wearing weren't doing her any justice either; she leant as much forward as she could away from the windows and felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket.

Slowly reaching out towards her pocket she gazed once more at an unconscious Sally who silently slept whilst two members of the medical staff faffed around her; the third member was trying to get a hold of Sally's parents who weren't answering their house or mobile phones.

_Hi Cassie_

_Are you ok? I didn't see you after break._

_From Adam_

oOo

_How?_

_Why didn't he tell me! _

_He wouldn't have his hands on this crystal skull without the help from his Balcoin friend! _

_That's why Blackwell was here for! He didn't want to expose me; he wanted to assemble his family weapon and use it! And he did, that's why I was burning up!_

Successfully giving up drinking, Ethan was soon back to his old ways he was forgetting after Dawn's return of power she sent a telepathic message to all the witches in the world; telling them about the recent burning sensation they felt.

_I'm sorry about that; I'm a 17 year old witch, new to the craft and I was just practicing a major ritual with my circle of 12 but unfortunately it went wrong and resulted in all of us and probably you burning up from the inside, like you were dying. _

_My circle and I have reversed the results from that ritual and won't ever be trying that again! I'm really sorry my brothers and sisters… Blessed be!_

Of course Dawn had to lie, she couldn't risk witches finding out the real reason why they were about to die. If they found out, they would come after the skull, making them powerful and dangerous, more lethal than demons and hunters alike.

And in the process harming Faye and her circle.

Ethan sighed and huffed while he put the skull back in its original place and wondered out of his son's room.

Adam had some explaining to do and Ethan had to become an even more supportive Dad.

Well even if he was a bit supportive that would have been fine!

oOo

Cassie had missed her class but hurried down the corridor towards it anyway. She needed to tell Adam, Melissa and Faye what had happened at break.

Faye was the first to exit the class; upon her exit she immediately reached into her bag retrieving makeup and a brush, to powder her nose.

Once she had finished powdering her nose, which took no less than half a minute she noticed Cassie behind the stampeding year 8s.

'What's up, bunker!' Faye said, shocked at Cassie's actions.

'No Faye I…' Adam had interrupted Cassie who was going to reply to Faye's ignorant comment.

'Cassie where were you? Did you get my text?'

'Yes Adam, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, well the whole circle,' Cassie said in response to Adam's questions.

Melissa had just caught up with the trio, shocked at what she was hearing. 'So they're at our school, and they disappeared after attacking Sally!'

'Yes, I knew it was about time before my Balcoin siblings would show up, I wish Diana was here; she would know what to do,' Cassie said upsettingly.

'We've got lunch now, an hour free to find them and confront them for their actions. What do you say?' Adam spoke confidently.

'The four of us against the four of them, great! Absolutely great! Except they're more stronger than us. Like dark magic princess over here, their powers would work against witch hunters, ours wouldn't!' Faye spoke at a high pitch.

'She's right, I'll find them my…' Cassie said, annoyed at Faye's nick name for her.

'No you won't find them yourself,' Adam intervened, but then regretted it.

_She won't realise. She wouldn't…_

oOo

Jake, Faye, Adam and Melissa followed Cassie whilst she searched for her evil siblings. Jake walked slightly in front of everyone, desperate to stun the Balcoins before they realised something was up.

Jake was called by his girlfriend just after making the decision to confront the Balcoins, 5 witches against 4 Balcoins which was still not fair though in Faye's opinion.

_Diana here with us would've been better!_

oOo

Patrick and his wife wrapped up Melissa's last presents, stacking them behind their bedroom door. Melissa would never find them; she never visited her parent's room.

'There's one present that she'll appreciate more than anything else I bought her, something that's rightfully been hers, for a long time – but something she's never seen or touched before,'

'A bank account?' Gloria smiled in response to her husband Patrick's strong opinion.

'Something more than that!'


	6. Chapter 6

_They had found them!_

Four Balcoins Fiona, Collin, Sam and Tyler sat peacefully on the black wooden bench right in front of the Gyms. Max was humming to himself; music being played loudly from his mp3 player. And his siblings were talking amongst themselves, while they ate sandwiches – which they'd hide when a P.E teacher walked past, entering or exiting the gyms.

'They're not going to talk to us happily, the last you saw them was when they hurt you Cassie! We're not their tea party buddies,' Faye stated, knowing that her point was true. Faye was leaning on the brick wall opposite the Balcoin bench, whispering to Cassie on her mobile, keeping a look out. Jake insisted he'd do it, but Faye rejected his offer.

'_Jake you don't even go to this school… Anymore!'_

oOo

Dawn sat on a couch which she hadn't sat in, since ages – the last she remembered was when Faye's granddad died and she sat on there when Faye was refusing to get in the car away from her Granddad's house.

Sipping on some red wine, she gazed at terrified looking eyes staring at her.

Situated in the living room were 15 witch hunters – her attraction spell worked and had drawn all the witch hunters in Chance Harbour in her Father in law's house.

'So… Which one of you tried hurting my Daughter?' Dawn was confident she didn't need to perform any more spells as the ring drawn around the room compelled the subjects within it to tell the truth.

_Nothing but the truth._

'Me,' said a short bulky man stood motionlessly on the cream coloured rug besides his fellow hunters.

'Which one of you was going to kill my daughter or her circle members? I mean which one you didn't intend to kill my daughter and her circle members?' Dawn said waiting for an answer whilst she sipped on her wine.

Pointing at a tall middle aged man she asked, 'Why do you want to kill witches?'

'They're an abomination, unnatural and different to normal people.'

Then asking the same question again to the man who tried killing her daughter with the deadly poisoned dart. 'They do the devil's work'.

'Hmm,' Dawn placed her wine glass onto the coffee table in front of her and got up and walked over to the man and drew something out of his jacket pocket – it was the tool which was designed to slit a person's throat slowly that it caused terrible pain.

Without a look of remorse in her eyes she performed the action what was to be taken when wielding that sort of tool. She watched the witch hunter tremble to floor, smirking as she remembered he couldn't even move his body or hands without her permission.

'You, burn!' A spark of fire lit up from the hunter's shoes and consumed him upwards – Dawn allowed this one to scream and feel the pain he would inflict on her daughter if he had the chance.

Dawn glanced at the surviving hunters and erased their memories – they would no longer know about witches or anything to do with magic, they would go far away from Chance Harbour ;not remembering the town's name, location or image.

'Or I could do this,' Dawn grinned and nodded her head upwards and the backyard door opened leading to the canal Faye used to go swimming in.

In a single file, silently the witch hunters walked out of the house and into the garden where they silently fell into the canal – not returning up again.

oOo

Adam, Jake, Melissa and Cassie walked together in a group ignoring the stares they noticed and stopped when standing directly over the gym benches.

Faye walked forwards and joined her circle, but along with her friends was shoved back with a magical push.

Cassie opened her eyes after immediately closing them thinking of her possible fall; she wasn't surprised when she was met with four pairs of evil eyes staring at her and her circle.

'Hello Sister,' smiled a long red haired girl, while she looked directly into Cassie's eyes waiting for a reaction.

'I'm not your sister!'

'You and all of us have the same Father,' Collin said looking at Jake – his work colleague.

'You!' Jake exclaimed

'Yep me,' Collin replied at Jake's indication to him

'We don't want to hurt you, we just want you to join our circle, like Father planned to,' Fiona changed the subject before a fight broke out between her brother and her sister's circle member.

'Planned to? So they know?' Melissa whispered to Faye

'Yes, we know and we're glad for it,' A depressed Sam arrogantly said

Sam was nudged on his arm by his older half-brother Tyler and shut up.

'What do you mean, glad?' Adam spoke

'None of your business, punk!' Tyler spoke on behalf of his younger brother.

A fight broke out between Adam and Tyler who was more bulky and stronger than him. Jake lunged to punch Tyler as well but was immediately stopped by Collin and Sam. Jake was floored to the ground and then spelled to not move while the Balcoins got back up observing Adam getting beaten up by their older brother.

Fiona physically pushed Cassie who was about to perform a spell, 'They're not your true circle, we are!'

'Melissa!' Faye silently said grabbing Melissa's left hand and started to mutter something under her breath, but loud enough for Melissa to hear and repeat.

'Barrier of air, obstruct. Barrier of air, obstruct!' Melissa and Faye both chanted until the results were obvious. A weak and abused Adam was locked into Tyler's headlock which he managed to get himself free out of while Tyler froze.

The other two male Balcoins realised that their brother was spelled and saw Adam punching a motionless Tyler – upon seeing this they leaped towards Adam but were thrown backwards by Melissa and Faye.

Cassie and Fiona were nowhere to be seen; Melissa informed Faye who tried breaking the spell placed on her boyfriend. Adam helped Faye break the spell on Jake and the four of them went searching for Cassie.

Adam and Jake kicked Collin and Sam's ribs whilst walking over them to enter the main part of the playground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated very fast, was feeling generous **

**Please leave a review and please follow to be reminded instantly when I publish a new chapter.**

**My future update will take place next week's Monday!**

It was quite warm and with constant breezes, the weather didn't feel any more perfect!

Diana and Grant stood side by side on the edge of the boat, they were returning back to Chance Harbour to drop off a package organised by Grant's boss. Diana wasn't happy with the return, but she also couldn't tell Grant why… She had to just go along with it and then hope they returned back quickly after the delivery of the package.

'Diana, how would you like to stop in Chance Harbour for a week to meet your friends?' Grant asked turning Diana to face him and wrapping his hands around her waist; hugged his girlfriend.

Diana appreciated Grant's thoughtful offer but she had to kindly reject it, she couldn't be sighted in Chance Harbour by her circle.

'No… Errr… A week seems to long, besides I enjoyed my alone time with you, away from my life there in Chance Harbour,' Diana said awkwardly, hugging back Grant, hoping he would say nothing more of the subject.

'Err sure; whatever pleases you, how about we go to sleep now? This trip is the only trip where we'll have the boat to ourselves,' Grant smirked, and after Diana's confused face he continued 'On the way back, we're going to be collecting 2 passengers.'

Diana didn't reply but laughingly ran to the cabin, pulling Grant's arm towards her.

oOo

'Cassie, so how long did you know you were a witch?'

Cassie couldn't move and was tied to a pole somewhere she didn't recognise.

'This year,' Cassie decided she would answer some questions and maybe compel Fiona to let her go, because her magic was bound to herself as a circle of the same substance that John Blackwell used to bind her and Diana's magic.

'I found out when I was three years old,'

'How?' Cassie asked curiously.

'My Mum told me,'

'Where was John Blackwell?'

'I've never seen him, he sent a letter to my Mum last month giving me instructions on what do when I was 17 years old and that's why I rounded up our brothers to complete our mission,'

'Complete your mission?' Cassie arrogantly asked. 'What exactly is your mission?'

'To bind the Balcoin circle and th..'

'Then what? Kill all the non-Balcoin witches like Father planned to? You know your mother will die if she's not a Balcoin.' Cassie didn't realise she addressed John Blackwell as Father and when she did she silently listened to Fiona as she upsettingly spoke about her mother's death.

'The letter which John Blackwell addressed to my Mother was spelled, upon her opening it she contracted a magical virus that killed her, I found her body after school with the letter in her hand, I read it – the letter was addressed to me, but the envelope was addressed to her,'

Cassie's jaw dropped she knew that was John's doing.

The red haired witch carried on her story, taking a seat on the concrete floor directly opposite Cassie.

'My mother's not the only one that passed away, our poor brothers Sam, Tyler and Collin also lost their mothers to the same letter.'

Cassie was feeling sorry for her siblings knowing what it felt like losing your mother, but decided she shouldn't – they hurt her friend on purpose and very violently.

'Why do you have to bind your circle? You'll lose your magic,' Cassie questioned and warned Fiona, hoping that she would then let her go upon learning this.

'A Balcoin circle won't bind our magic together, the concept is not similar to the circles of ordinary witches,' Fiona corrected Cassie. 'If we fail to bind the circle, our only chance of restoring our mums' lives will be lost; a Balcoin circle together can bring back life to a dead person,'

'What?' Cassie questioned loudly in disbelief.

'It's tru..'

'Or it could be Blackwell encouraging you to bind the Balcoin circle,' Cassie interrupted

'I don't care; I'm going to try anyways. And our brothers are willing to try as well! Besides if it works, you can bring back life to your mother,' Fiona stated, getting up and looking directly over  
Cassie.

'How did you know about my mother?'

'John Blackwell was a very clever man and is still very clever whilst dead, yours and Diana's mothers are probably dead too, possibly because of him, he knew we would want to bring them back to life and the only way to do that would be to bind our circle,'

'Our Mothers would have died again, he planned to kill all Non Balcoin witches, and he thought they were weak! Our mothers would have been an obstacle in his plans, he wouldn't have wanted that!'

'N…' Fiona was interrupted as she was thrown up against the wall her back was facing.

Adam ran towards Cassie erasing a bit of the circle surrounding her with the base of his shoes and then cutting the ropes that disallowed her movement.

'Adam, where are we?' Cassie asked, looking around; still unfamiliar with the place even after getting a good look.

'Are you okay?' Jake called walking over to Cassie who brushed off the sand and dust off her jeans.

Cassie nodded and turning round to Adam spoke 'Where?'

Adam quickly muttered school basement before Jake or anyone else interrupted him again talking to Cassie.

'What do we do with her?' Melissa pointed at Fiona with her head, noticing Faye swerving her hands through Fiona's red hair.

'So shiny' Faye muttered under her breath, then got up taking a big breath and then ran her hands downs her own hair and smiled 'Mine's better!'

'Leave her here, we'll lock her up!' Jake proposed with his idea

'Wha… No!' Cassie exclaimed, noticing everyone's heads turning to face her. 'I mean we don't have any more of that powder to restrict her magic – she'll use her magic to unlock the door anyway and escape. What's the point?'

'She's got a point, so how about we cut her hair,' Faye said, lowering her voice near the end of her sentence, understanding everyone's disapproval.

'Let's go,' Cassie demanded and was the last to exit the basement, taking one final look at her sister, Fiona.

oOo

'That's it!' Collin exclaimed, while staring impatiently at the father clock standing in his dad's living room and sipping his African flavoured tea.

'We're going to kill her circle members first, then find Diana ,after we've got Diana on our side Cassie won't have a choice but to join us.' Sam spoke

'Are you dumb?' Tyler said, sitting on his Father's bed. 'We're not going to kill anyone!'

'Too right we aint… We'll find Diana first, and then once she's on our side we'll kindly ask Cassie to join us and help us perform the spells on our Mothers. IF she agrees, great! IF she doesn't 'then' we'll start killing her circle members.' Fiona said smiling and getting an approval look from her three brothers.

Tomorrow we start searching, she's definitely not in the same school as her circle, she probably goes to another one.

'That's amazing! She must be distant from her circle; it won't take us much time to persuade her to join us!' Fiona laughed at her creativity.

Collin smirked and spat a bit of his tea out of his mouth, which made Tyler and Sam laugh even more.

oOo

'Faye is my beautiful daughter okay?'

'Yep! Also Mum why is the attic spotless? It's all refurbished – is that going to be my second bedroom?' Faye joked but still had a curious seriousness to her tone of voice.

'No it's going to actually be Cassie's bedroom, if she wishes to join us and accepts me being her parental guardian up until she doesn't need me,'

'Oh, when does she make her decision?' Faye asked, unable to think of anymore jokes

'Uhm, tomorrow – the team will be coming to school tomorrow to discuss it with her and me,'

oOo

Ethan walked outside, it was pitch black mostly due to the winter season, with heavy full black bins in each hand; he gazed sideways in both directions worried about what his son was getting up to.

Lifting up the garbage bin's lid and tossing the black bins in there, he quietly shut the lid close and headed back to the Boat house.

Upon his entrance he saw something! IT made a noise, a slight and weak whimper – he quickly switched on the light switches to the boat house to identify the pest in his bar. But it was no rat, mouse, racoon or squirrel.

A very small chocolate long haired and weak Labrador sat on his wooden flooring staring into the eyes of Ethan. Ethan's instinct told him to keep the stray/lost dog in, but his mind was telling him otherwise.

But Ethan decided it was best if he followed his instinct.

_First I have to de matt you!_

oOo

'Tomorrow!' Gloria squealed to her husband, walking rapidly to hug her husband

Patrick smirked and hugged his wife, after putting down his newspaper on the dressing table situated in his bedroom.

oOo

Adam felt like a bus driver, he had dropped Faye home, then Cassie and Jake and was now heading for Melissa's house.

'Melissa, do you think they'll say something to us tomorrow?'

'Who? The Balcoins?' Melissa asked confusingly

'Hm,' Adam mumbled turning around to Melissa, waiting for a yes or no

'No, because tomorrow it's Saturday and they're not invited to me party,' Melissa joked

'Oh yea, it's Saturday tomorrow… And your birthday!'

oOo

Grant stepped off his boss' boat as quietly as he could, trying to prevent Diana who'd just gotten to sleep. He parked his boat and stationed it at an empty space on the docks and returned to his boat, staring at the sky.

_Yep it's gonna rain!_

Grant tip toed to his cabin and locked the door, staring at the heavy wooden box his boss asked him to deliver.


	8. Chapter 8

'Happy Birthday Princess!' Patrick excitingly spoke leaning over Melissa who was sleeping wrapped comfortably in her thick lilac blanket.

'Get up hun,' Gloria said after her husband.

'Huh? Dad. Mom?' Melissa threw back her blanket with a grunt – she didn't get what was going on, she even forgot it was her birthday next morning because of the recent witchy tension going on. Getting up and realising the happy occasion she leant up on her head board as she accepted birthday wishes from massive smiling figures and then listened to her parents singing 'happy birthday'.

Melissa pushed her blanket off after the song, well a few seconds before the ending of the song, she wrapped each arm around each parent and thanked them for everything they'd done for her and all the presents they'd wrapped for her hidden behind their bedroom door.

'What? I told you Patrick, kids of these days, clever things!' Gloria scolded her husband who was silently standing in front of his daughter and wife, bright red in the face.

'Melissa, I and your mum didn't bring you breakfast upstairs, we know you're going to take ages freshening up, by which time the food would get cold. So freshen up first then come down to the table and we'll have breakfast together, hurry up though because I'm hungry!' Patrick informed his daughter who turned around and ran to the bathroom, fetching her towel from her desk chair just before reaching her door.

oOo

The wood felt rough and hard, Cassie didn't want to knock again or use her magic to open someone else's door, so slightly turned around, heading home. But was stopped when Jake grabbed her arm.

'Hey Cassie,' Jake said whilst yawning, wearing his black Spiderman robe.

'Heya, what's up? You just woke up?' Cassie said, knowing the answer to her question, she didn't want to feel guiltier than she was already feeling, so she continued 'I… Sorry Jake, I just wanted to borrow some sugar, I forgot to ask Adam to drop me off at the corner to buy some. It's…'

'Sure come in, it's in the second kitchen cupboard, to the left. I'm coming… I need to switch off the bathroom tap, it's probably nearly full. Hold up yea?' Jake called walking backwards before sprinting up the grand dark oak stairs.

'Uh sure,' Cassie replied after Jake reached to the top.

Rummaging through the cupboard Jake described to her, she found numerous findings; one thing intrigued her most, a clear see-through glass vial which contained dirt.

_No, that's sand._

'I'll take that,' Jake muttered, swiftly snatching the vial out of Cassie's hand.

'Jake, before you say anything… I know that has something to do with the craft, there's some random markings on the metal lid of the vial, so think before you say anything that'll make me feel like you're lying to me!' Cassie cleverly smiled at a stunned Jake.

'I uh… It's from my Granddad.' Jake leaned on the kitchen counters as he explained how the vial came to his possession along with his Grandpa's letter.

'That's interesting; I'll help you investigate if you want… Tomorrow though! I need to get ready for Melissa's party after I drin… Argh, I won't have time to have tea now!'

'Oh yes, Faye told me to be ready by 12:30, I'll have to tell _her_ to be ready by that time though.' Jake laughed, Cassie joining him.

'Jake, listen I'll talk to you later at the venue. Be ready by half past!' Cassie smirked as she let herself out of Jake's house.

oOo

'Daaaad!'

'Whaaat?' Ethan replied, from his bedroom.

'Yo…' Adam stopped and decided to talk face to face instead; so made his way to his dad's bedroom after exiting his own. Upon knocking and entering his dad's room he said…

'Dad, you have to get umm, the dog's collar, lead, bowls, bed and stuff from the pet shop today. I would but I have to head to Melissa's birthday party.' Adam remembered everything listed on the dog forum, and after his statement he headed back to his bedroom.

'What? How will I rememb…'

'Ask the pet shop!' Adam shouted from the hallway, buttoning up his shirt, after noticing he'd buttoned it wrong.

'Cooper. His name's Cooper by the way,' Ethan shouted back at Adam.

_Nice name! _Adam thought.

oOo

'Mum, what cereal is this?'

Dawn had a headache this morning, from yesterday's incident regarding two boys who ended up fighting over a pen.

_Pen. A pen. A pen!_

'Without sugar,' Dawn sighed.

'Kool! I'm heading out to Melissa's, it's her birthday today. I will not be back by 1 am, so don't wait for me!' Faye said rather fast, not looking forward to her mother's reply.

'In that case, don't lose your keys because I won't be getting up to open the front door at 1 o'clock!' Dawn ordered seriously.

'Oh,' Faye thought. 'Even if I lost my house keys, I wouldn't need them to open the door,' Faye winked at Dawn who wore a thankful expression on her face. Faye sat down on the breakfast bar stools and took several spoonfuls of her cereal, taking extra precautions if the spoon tilted and ruined her new dress.

'Mum, you got that meeting thing at school with the council. For Cassie'

'I'm aware,' Dawn said, looking at Faye. 'But as I don't feel well I'm going to postpone it after you leave. I totally forgot that it was Melissa's birthday today, so Cassie wouldn't be able to come even if I was feeling in tip top condition.'

oOo

'Dad I love these earrings, did Mum choose them?' Melissa gazed at her new silver earrings from all angles, taking in the breath taking a view of all the other gifts which hadn't been opened.

'Nope dear, your Dad chose those, I'm glad you like those. Because I picked out a necklace to match!'

'Oo, which?... gift?' Melissa laughed staring at her Mother and again at all the presents surrounding them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please leave a review, mention grammar, creativity, ideas etc.**

**oOo**

Jake readily stood beside his front door waiting for his digital clock to read 12:00 before exiting his home. Meanwhile from the window sill he stared at a frustrated looking Cassie who wore a sulky expression on her face whilst looking at her car then kicking it, sulking even more. Cassie stood in front of her car staring at the driver's seat in despair. It was twelve o'clock and she was more than ready to party, if she could get to the said party! As she silently motioned swear words at her useless car, Jake decided he'd take her to the party.

_I should probably ask her to come with._

Cassie stared to the right then left, noticing Jake coming out of his house, she gasped ready to accept his help or demand it.

'Jake! Just the person I need, my car's suddenly broken down on me; help me fix it? I would wish for the problem to be fixed but I don't know what the problem exactly is!' Cassie rolled her eyes at Jake who smirked at Cassie's frustrated face.

'I'm a mechanic yes, I could help yes, but I won't have time today – it'll take 20 minutes to get to the venue by the time we _fix _the identified problem and then head to the venue we'd be seriously late.' Cassie sighed and before she could say another thing, Jake invited her to go to Melissa's party with him.

'Ahhh thank you Jake!'

Cassie and Jake walked over towards Jake's house and hopped into his car parked outside his driveway which wasn't suitable to park in, as it was obstructed with a skip full of various massive pieces of wood along with metal beams and other metallic objects.

'So, you look beautiful today,' Jake said turning his keys clockwise, starting the car engine.

'Thank you,' Cassie shyly thanked Jake for his compliment. 'I hope Faye hasn't planted secret cameras in your car because if she heard you complimenting me… I mean anyone apart from her… All hell would break loose!' Smirking, Cassie fastened her seat belt and fidgeted around with her handbag placed on her lap.

'No, don't you worry about her. So tell me how've you been coping with everything that's happened recently?' Jake asked Cassie, hoping he didn't make Cassie regret her choice to travel with him.

'Um, well it's not been great; I don't have any family whom I'm close with. Well I did have Diana and she's gone, my grandma died, my Dad – I killed. Mum, well she died tragically; my life's not great and I need an 18 plus year old guardian or else I lose my house.' Cassie vented to Jake, realising that this was the type of conversation that she would have been having with her sister, Diana.

'Life officially sucks!' Jake said and was still in Chance Harbour and was a few minutes before reaching the motor way. 'What was it you were saying about a guardian?'

oOo

Melissa was rummaging through bottles of perfume; she'd received so many from her parents she didn't know which one would suit her best for the evening.

Concentrating thoroughly on the labels of the various shaped and coloured bottles she was shaken when someone had grabbed her and thrown their arms around her.

'Happy Birthday! Melissa you're officially seventeen!' Faye screamed in excitement waiting for Melissa to reply.

'I uh.. Do I look old huh?' Melissa joked. 'But seriously thank you for coming, you can help me decide what perfume to wear!'

Faye handed Melissa a party bag containing two wrapped presents, one wrapped in silver and the other in pink.

'You shouldn't have, but thank you,'

Melissa neatly unwrapped Faye's gifted presents and stared gobsmacked at a red and silver dress, after another scream echoing in the Glaser house, Melissa repeated _thank you _ten times before hugging Faye and unwrapping the next gift.

oOo

'Responsible, well off, over eighteen, trust worthy, kind, I summon my guardian,' Cassie and Jake chanted in their car, parked outside a gas station.

'It worked, I can feel it!' Cassie cried, shocked at Jake's creativity.

Someone knocked on the window adjacent to Cassie and smiled, Cassie's jaw dropped when she noticed a slight resemblance to her mother.

'Who are you?' Cassie spoke after Jake operated her windows down, Cassie was too excited to be friendly, and she wanted to get straight to the point.

'Delia, I'm your mother's half-sister, your mother and myself shared the same Father, yes I know our names rhyme! That's because your Grandpa named us.' Delia raised her eyebrows before 'ahhing'. 'Aw, Cassie you look like you don't believe me. I've got photos of your mother and me when we were small in my photo album if you want to check those out later, for proof you know?'

'I err, where do you live?' Cassie asked

'I moved from England to America, and I'll be staying at my step mum's house, your grandma's house. I'm legally your guardian; I just couldn't be one, a week ago because I was in a different country! But I'm here now and you don't need to be choosing strangers blah blah.'

Cassie gaped at the successfulness of her spell, but it didn't go as exactly planned, she thought it would conjure a fictional character but in reality it conjured a relative that shared the same blood as her!

oOo

Faye and Melissa arrived at the venue, greeted by stares all around them. Every second or so someone walked over to the duo and wished Melissa a happy birthday, getting a hug in return.

'Look there's Cassie and Jake,' Melissa motioned at Faye

'What are they doing together?' Faye irritably asked.

'Faye, no funny business today!' Melissa warned Faye.

'Jake you're late,' Faye reminded Jake, looking at her thin golden wrist watch.

'I'm aware,' Jake said, leaning over to kiss Faye's lips but noticing no reaction from his girlfriend he leaned closer to her cheeks and kissed them instead. 'I over slept and then Cassie's car broke down so spent a minute trying to figure out what was wrong with it. But I couldn't fix it, so offered her to come with me.'

'Oh I bet she offered to come with you,' Faye irritably muttered again.

'Happy Birthday Melissa, it's not much but I hope you like it,' Cassie hugged Melissa and handed her over a metallic blue coloured gift bag.

'Aw thanks hun, you didn't need to.' Melissa thanked Cassie and repeated this line to several other friends, over 50 times now.

Jake, Faye, Melissa and Cassie walked to the dance floor, grabbing a few shots from the bar table just before dancing.

'Hey Cassie,' Sally shouted, walking away from a few of her friends.

'Hey Sally, how are you?' Cassie asked ignoring Faye's look towards Sally

'Fine, yourself?' Sally questioned taking a few large sips of her drink

oOo

Adam had just arrived at Melissa's party, 20 minutes late. Adam began pacing towards the large sign reading…

_Entrance for Melissa Glaser's Birthday Venue_

Just before stepping on the pavement, he noticed he'd left Melissa's present in his car.

'Arrgh!' Adam paced backwards towards his car, noticing someone really familiar in a car with the windows down.

_Diana?_

'Diana?' Adam questioned at a girl, who was disguised under large shades and different coloured hair, well a lighter shade than the usual brown that Diana naturally possessed.

'Yea, oh hey Adam,' Diana spoke at a high pitch – she didn't want to be in the presence of any of her circle members. She tried so hard keeping away from them but _Destiny isn't easy to run from._

If she didn't meet up with her circle, they'd meet up with her.

She leant backwards and removed her glasses. 'So Adam, what're you doing her all dressed up?'

'Melissa's birthday,' Adam was surprised.

_How could she forget? What was she doing here?_

'Oh no! I didn't realise, what in there?'

'Yea,' Adam smilingly replied. 'What were you doing here?'

'Here here? Or back in Chance Harbour here?' Diana felt stupid for saying that.

'Here and Chance Harbour here.'

'Well Grant had to deliver something to some workers here on behalf of his boss, so I came with.'

'Come and say hello to Melissa and them lot, we're all here. Except for you.' Adam smiled hoping Diana would say yes.

'No Adam, seriously… Grant'll wonder where I've gone,' Diana spoke trying to think of something to change the subject.

_Adam's being stubborn, like always._

After a few minutes of persuading, Adam walked Diana towards the venue.

oOo

'Diana?' Faye snorted. 'Am I dreaming? Jake pinch me, Faye asked innocently and winking at the same time. Jake tried very hard not to drag Faye home; he wasn't enjoying baby-sitting his girlfriend one bit.

'Faye,' Diana kind of saluted with her head, not wanting to hug Faye and quickly turned to Melissa. 'Melissa!'

oOo

Ethan unloaded Cooper's accessories and necessities from the trolley and placed them on the counter.

'Hi there Sir,' A 23 year male served Ethan. He didn't seem very confident when speaking to Ethan, maybe he was frightened of him or maybe he was just shy of strangers.

'Hi, Sam. I've never had a puppy before, is everything I've picked up okay? I've not missed anything have I?' Ethan asked whilst glaring at everything he placed on the pet shop counter.

'Um, nothing from what I can think of. That'll be fifty dollars and twenty six cents please. And here are some vouchers available until next month, so you can stock up on puppy food in bulk for the next few weeks.'

'Thanks for that,' Ethan smiled and wavered past the customer behind him who was bending her head down deeply to read something on her phone.

'People these days!' She grumpily spoke, as one of the shopping bags in Ethan's hand brushed across her knees.

'Dawn.' Ethan said, turning around to apologise to the lady, but decided against it once he recognised who she was.

'Ethan, what're you doing here? Excuse me you can have my go,' Dawn motioned to the customer behind her, as she conversed with Ethan.

'I was buying Dog food for my new pet, you?'

Dawn smirked, when Ethan mentioned her had a pet.

_He ditched his son for a while; I wonder how he'll neglect that poor dog._

'Something funny?' Ethan added.

'No nothing,' Dawn quickly replied, also realising another customer had taken her place.

'I'm purchasing mouse poison; the stupid pests have been scratching at my bedroom walls for days now.'

'Oh, wouldn't it just be easier to ask your daughter to magically wish them away?' Ethan surprised Dawn, but Dawn wouldn't hide the facts any longer.

'You need to catch up Ethan, our children have been practicing for a while now and you would have noticed if you were a good parent.'

oOo

'Diana, forget Grant. If I see him, I'll ask him to join us. I bet he wouldn't be a sad spoilt sport like you and reject my offer to dance with him.' Faye said to Diana.

Diana had enough, and it was getting obvious.

The disco ball had just fallen off, breaking contact between all the lights directly shining on it.

'You're another little fire cracker, like your sister. Look she's over there.' Faye pointed at Cassie with the same hand her shot was in.

Cassie hadn't yet found out Diana was in the venue and was busily dancing with Sally's mates.

Faye was drunk and was acting no longer sober, she'd already driven Jake away and was about to do the same with Diana.

As Diana walked towards the nearest exit she could find, Cassie noticed Diana and unbelievingly paced towards Diana to make sure it was definitely her and not someone else.

Diana was 2 meters away from the two glass doors that would lead her out to the car park, but before she took another step, the 'Exit' sign dropped to the floor and the doors immediately closed.

Diana squinted at the doors commanding them to open; the movement was so intense that the glass in the metal frames of the door shattered almost instantly when she thought of it. And then turned around searching for Faye in the dancing crowd, knowing the obstruction was her doing. When she finally noticed her circle member staring directly at her she squinted her eyes at Faye's tiny glass and caused it to break into exactly 99 pieces.

_She's changed! Her inner Balcoin is showing. _

Faye thought to herself, gaping wide at her out stretched fingers to the floor scattered with tiny pieces of glass.

oOo

Adam walked over to dance with Melissa when he was stopped by three guys he wasn't fond of.

'Hey there, Conant' Shouted one guy effortlessly, his voice was definitely suited to be understood over loud music.

'Move out of my way.' Adam knew what they were about to do, his rage and frustration resulted in them being aggressively pushed to the floor and suffering from a painful spaz attack.

'Stop! Sto…' Adam shouted, trying to reverse the spell and trying not to alert people around him.

oOo

'What the hell did you do Adam?' Melissa bellowed, 'You've ruined my Birthday,' Melissa was close to crying and stared at the ceiling, trying to hold back her tears.

'It's not just Adam, I think there's something witchy going on!'

Faye was given a serious and tired stare from Melissa, who thought Faye was just talking for the sake of it; especially as she knew how drunk her friend was.

'Faye cut it out,' Melissa snapped.

'Oh my gosh Mel…. Cassie have you noticed it too?' Faye innocently asked.

'Guys I think I saw Diana before?' Cassie questioned to herself and Adam, Melissa and Faye.

'Yes, that was her. Grant came to drop something over; they're probably heading back to wherever they came from.' Adam replied in response to Cassie's query.

Adam didn't kid himself; he saw Cassie's instant reaction. She was staring at him and everyone else left in the whole venue.

'Melissa, Faye you knew too?' Cassie was hurt, why did nobody tell her?

'We thought you'd meet her?' Melissa said, trying to keep the atmosphere calm.

'What she's tryna say is… We were all too busy to introduce you to each other!'

'Faye!' Adam loudly responded to Faye's statement.

'What?' Faye exclaimed, looking at her watch instead of looking at her circle who were disappointed with her attitude. 'What's the time? I think I should go home. Just six? We were meant to leave this venue at eight then go to the boat house!'

'Guys, I think we should all go home. I'm sorry Melissa. Happy Birthday.' Adam walked past a miserable Cassie and Faye, over to Melissa giving her a quick hug before departing for the nearest exit, which was by the massive potted tree alongside the Greek god statue.

oOo

Grant reached for the white carrier bag squeezed into a ball by his feet, stuck in between the two brake pedestals.

'That was amazing,' he said smiling at Diana and shoving his empty take away box into the bag.

'Yea, I told you to let me choose the shop. I've grown up here; I know the place better than you.' Diana replied also chucking her empty box and drink can in the bag Grant opened for her. 'What time do you have to collect those people who're coming back with us?'

'Half past six, we should head over there now!'

'Where?' Diana curiously asked.

'The venue, where Melissa was hosting her party.'

'What!'

'Is there a problem? I still haven't delivered that parcelled box you know? I would have still had to go there soon anyways.'

'When are they going to come? Speak to them on the phone.'

'I have tried, but both of them aren't answering' Grant said whilst rolling his brown eyes. 'The other two people, we're collecting ought to know. I'll ask them. If we still can't reach them, then we'll head back home and someone else can come back to Chance Harbour and deliver it.'

'This is annoying, what's in the box anyway that it needs to be hand delivered?' Diana said turning her head back investigating the large brown box placed on the back seat of her boyfriend's car.

'I have no idea. I've never tried looking in it, let's head back now.'

oOo

'Is that Adam?'

Cassie spoke peering over the pile of gifts she was help carrying to Melissa's car.

'I thought he went, or was I dreaming,' Faye said, annoying Melissa again.

Adam's stopped in the middle of the car park and he quickly made his way out after stationing it. 'Guys, the Balcoins are coming.'

'What?' Melissa said, not quite hearing him properly. 'Ouch Faye.' Melissa snapped as Faye hit her on the head with a large boxed present.

'I was just…. Putting' Faye said, also grabbing Cassie's pile of gifts and placing them neatly besides all the other gifts Melissa received today.

'What did you say,' Melissa called to Adam, once she shut her boot close.

'Balcoins!' Adam repeated as he got closer to his circle. 'There! Look they're coming.' Adam shouted as he noticed the same navy blue car he saw when he was driving home, luckily he knew the area better than the new comers and found a short cut back to the venue.

'Shall I call Jake?'

'No Faye! Come.' Melissa held Faye's hand as they both jogged as much as they could in their long dresses to the main entrance.

Adam and Cassie weren't far behind, Adam was the furthest away, making sure _Cassie, _Faye and Melissa were safe before he was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

_Jake, Jake can you hear me? If you can, we need your help. The Balcoins are a few meters away from Melissa's venue. Help!_

Faye tried really hard to concentrate past her dizziness, caused by jogging a large distance whilst heavily drunk. She closed her eyes shut, as herself and her available circle members stood shaking, staring at doors they had just entered through.

'Faye, it's going to be okay,' Melissa nervously reassured her friend.

_Blakes were meant to lead_

_Blakes were meant to lead_

_Blakes were meant to lead_

Thinking of a past conversation with her grandma, Cassie recalled her grandma saying Cassie's lineage was far back to the beginning of witch craft. Cassie's blood line was strong. Very strong.

She was also her Father's girl. She could do individual magic when her circle couldn't. She saved herself from Kate Meade's fatal plan. She _had _to protect her circle, if the worst came.

The walls vibrated, just like the bass speakers while the music was being played and everyone was dancing. The sound coming from the walls was loud, very loud. Louder than all the speakers in the building put together. A sweet but confident voice was being spoken, not by anyone from the room but the walls. The drapes around various walls shook slightly, as did the pictures and other furniture attached to the walls.

Melissa's _Happy Birthday Melissa_ banner shook as the walls holstering it up shook with all the other things in the building.

_The walls? No can't be right._

Then the source was identified.

'Where is everyone?' Spoke Sophie, amused at the silence surrounding her. Entering the cream coloured hall with her three brothers.

Adam felt guilty, this wasn't right. Firstly Melissa's party got cancelled half way through because something weird was going on with the circle's magic. No one could risk something sudden happening, Faye being drunk was a factor likely of setting something off.

'Why have you come here?' Cassie had to get straight to the point; there was no time for dillying and dallying about.

'Cassie, we want an answer. Will you bind the circle?' Tyler said, along with his close siblings was dressed up for Melissa's special occasion. And was pretty disappointed that he didn't grab a few drinks before confronting his sister regarding the binding of the Balcoin coven.

'Why do you need her to bind the circle? She's got a circle. We're her circle; she doesn't want anything to do with you.' Before Cassie could speak, Adam had interrupted her and was getting impatient. Would Cassie's new siblings never leave them alone?

_Probably not! They came here all the way… From where ever they came from._

Melissa decided to up her game, she took a few steps forwards – she wondered whether taking up Drama was a good thing after all.

Melissa's posture to her seemed very confident, she kept her head held high and her gaze always up. Sensing a small scuffle from behind her; she thought Adam. She faced back giving him a stare to remain still while she did the talking. And slipping in an 'I'll be fine,'

'Hiya,' Melissa bit her tongue _Hiya _wasn't a very good thing to say, so rushed on. 'So you're here and we're here. Please do not expect us to go easy on you… If you wish to start a fight. We owned you last time and we'll do it again.

I myself don't like your attitude, Sophie, is it?' Melissa stared at Sophie's black high heels to her red hair, tied back into a pony tail.

'We'd… I mean my circle and I would like to sort this binding thing once and for all. And a fight will be the last thing on our list. So we'll hear your reasons and then you'll hear ours. We'll all then all decide whether or not a Binding ritual needs taking place.'

Melissa had finished her speech, wishing for an approval by the Balcoins but was met with 4 pairs of dizzy and tired eyes.

'Melissa, come back,' Faye whispered motioning a hand towards Melissa who glared at Faye, in embarrassment.

'Fine,' Collin spoke, the youngest Balcoin brother staring at Melissa before quickly gazing at Cassie and finally Adam who he very much disliked.

'Soph, Max,' Tyler the eldest brother showed an expression of approval to his smaller brother Collin's decision.

oOo

'Patrick, did you hear Melissa cancelled her party?'

'What? No!' Patrick stated in disbelief. 'How'd you find out?'

'I was on the phone to Ethan, reminding him of some stuff for the after party. And he said Adam called in to say that the party was off,' Gloria was shocked, she didn't know if not she should trust Ethan especially with his past track record. He had a tendency to forget about things or mention things when they weren't true.

'I'll go and check the party. If it's still on and Ethan's lying, forget about hiring his boat house. We'll have the after party here!' Upon finishing his speech, Patrick marched down the stairs, grabbed his keys and exited his house.

Gloria meanwhile tidied up Melissa's bedroom, carrying a black bin bag in her hands chucking away the wrapping papers of all sorts scattered around her daughter's bedroom.

oOo

'Cooper, here!' Ethan jogged behind his pet dog trying to convince him to drop Adam's blanket from his jaws.

Ethan smiled when he saw Cooper sitting still, after 30 seconds of no movement, Cooper dropped Ethan's son's blanket and huffed before noticing Ethan twitching a bit. And this is when Cooper grabbed the blanket back into his mouth and ran back towards Adam's room.

Ethan gasped as he swallowed enough air to chase his lively dog back into his son's room.

'Where?' Ethan called, and then he noticed the blanket under Adam's bed frame. 'Ah'

Ethan bent down, kneeling as he gazed under the bed seeing his pet flopping out completely due to the exasperating chase, with the dark navy blue blanket beside him.

And then he saw it again.

_Skull... Crystal… Crystal skull._

oOo

Dawn busily conversed with the social services regarding Cassie's guardianship explaining how she would be a good guardian for Amelia's daughter. Having a daughter the same age as Cassie and raising her up alone without a Father had made Dawn a great and responsible mum.

However when she heard the lady on the phone telling her Cassie's aunty had popped into the USA permanently and would be taking on Cassie's guardianship and house, Daw was utterly shocked.

'Are you sure? Have you checked and made sure she's definitely related?'

'Yes ma'am, we assure you we have. And Cassie can remain living under her house, but legally she can own it when she's two more years older.'

oOo

'John Blackwell can't be trusted. He's a liar, he told me I was like his daughter and a week later tried to kill me along with all the other Non-Balcoin witches!' Faye nodded approving of her opinion.

Everyone talked over each other but then silence filled the whole massive venue as all the doors of the venue were flung open. Jake walked in from the entrance facing the Bacloin's back. He noticed Faye over Sophie's shoulder and checked her to see if she was alright. Sophie and her brothers gazed from entrance to entrance facing them…

Without talking or opening his mouth Jake still unnoticed by his circle or the Balcoins reached out his hands and arms as he pointed them at the Balcoins' backs. He contracted his arms and expelled them out again sending the four Balcoins to the wall behind Cassie, Adam, Melissa and Faye.

In a line four Balcoins stared motionlessly down below as they were stuck to a wall, levitated 17 feet in the air.

'I can't move,' Sophie motioned with her lips, no sound left her mouth.

'I've made sure they can't talk and do a spell,' Jake mentioned as his circle stared at him.

Jake paced fast towards his circle, reassuring them everything would work out fine. He'd brought witch cruids. Everything would be fine after his dangerous blackmail.

'Ja…'Cassie spoke silently before stopping, when she saw Jake putting his hands around a love smitten Faye instead of greeting her.

Jake finally looked over to Cassie shortly after looking at Melissa and Adam. 'Come let's prepare witch cruids,'

Tyler's face reddened, so did his sister's. Max and Collin didn't know what cruids were, but could make out their older siblings' reactions through the corner of their eyes.

'I've got three; we'll only need three. One of them will not require a cruid, he'll be dead before.'

Jake glared up, fixing his gaze at Max – who quite quickly fell down. The pain was there, but there was no means of showing it.

Cassie didn't like this. She thought she cared. She might do. She does.

'Jake we can't,' Cassie said but was ignored as her circle didn't hear her. Melissa and Faye were turned around, not facing the Balcoins. Faye thought she heard Cassie squeal and turned her around as well, just like Melissa had done to her.

'Adam prepare it, you know what goes in it,' Jake said facing Adam before turning to face Max.

Jake recalled an offensive spell from his book of shadows and muttered it under his breath. The results were horrifying.

Blood trickled down Max's face, his eyes were leaking blood. His nostrils too. Despite this Max stared seemingly into the thin invisible air unable to react to the pain he was feeling.

Jake, Adam, Faye, Melissa and Cassie turned to their left as a circle venue table had burst into flames, it abruptly turned on its side and rolled extremely fast towards Adam and Jake's direction.

Knocking many chairs out of the way and setting other multiple tables on fire it spread the spell. All the tables in the venue burned alight brightly as they rolled towards Jake's direction.

Cassie screamed as a table rolled towards her. Looking and focusing on it she chucked it away from her in the middle of the venue, gasping for clean air as the air thickened all around her.

Adam was in the centre of six burning tables, they stationed themselves there, disallowing him to escape. Adam bent on trying to hatch a plan to escape dropped the three vials in his hands and demanded the flames closely around him to perish.

He pushed past the tables and met up with Melissa, who blasted an upcoming table into the air.

Cassie and Faye stood together making out figures around them; they saw Tyler, Sophie and Collin hovering around Max.

'Repeat this with me. Quick, it'll undo it' Tyler said reaching out for his sister's and brother's hands.

After a minute of chanting without any disruptions the three Balcoins reversed the spell on their brother.

Sophie withdrew a tissue from a pocket of her jacket and wiped the blood from Max's wet face.

'Max go home with Collin, me and Tyler will settle this once and for all.' Sophie said, huffing in anger.

Collin and Max exited the venue through a fire exit as the fiery distractions masked their trail from Cassie's circle.

The hot, growing bright fire was gone almost instantly after Max and Collin's exit. Cassie's circle gazed around not expecting this; they all then looked at each other trying to guess who stopped the fire.

Jake looked at Cassie but was given a 'no' stare, he almost forgot about the Balcoins he had kept levitated on the wall and when he looked to his right, they weren't on the wall. But standing on the ground waiting for someone's notice.

Cassie gasped along with Melissa when she saw Jake soaring through the air and landing on a burnt black table breaking it with his weight due to the weak condition of the wood.

'Jake!' Faye screamed, Sophie saw Faye pacing towards her boyfriend and squinted her eyes focusing on a spell. A chair still in fair condition lied on the floor with an unconscious Jake, this chair levitated rapidly landing a meter away from Jake on all four legs. Faye was then picked up by an invisible force and was sat upon the chair.

Faye was sober enough to do the following.

Faye could still speak even though she couldn't move; she concentrated on an image of her grandmother and then stared at Sophie. Who suddenly dropped to the floor purple in colour, she was aging fast and Tyler didn't know how to reverse such a simple but harmful spell.

Sophie looked at the despair in her brother's eyes and took it upon herself to stop the spell from completing. She raised her hand pointing in a grinning Faye's direction and produced a circle of flames around her. Faye lost her concentration and the sell placed on Sophie lost connection and effect.

Sophie got up and stared at Melissa who was staring at the flames encircling her friend and before Melissa was successful she was knocked out of place by a few chairs flung at her.

Cassie and Adam were the only ones in the circle left standing untouched. Cassie wasn't sure she could do this but tried anyway. She pulled up her sleeves and pointed her palm outstretched at her brother and sister who dropped to their knees instantly unable to move, think or scream.

oOo

'Grant is that smoke?' Diana questioned right after Grant parked his car. They'd arrived at the venue again expecting to see the recipients of the package.

'Looks like it, come let's check.' Responding Grant exited his car and ran towards the venue staring inside through a cracked window.

All he could see was destruction and Adam, Cassie and two other people on their knees.

'Grant, listen you stay here, there's something I need to do.'

Grant looked at Diana who seemed confident about what she was about to do, it wasn't safe for her. But she knew what she was doing; he'd known her enough to know when she was serious.

Diana pushed the bars on the doors closest to her, the bar were weak and fell off. She bent down and picked it up and when she got back up she pushed on the door with her free hand, opening the door she paced towards Cassie.

_Has it taken over her? _

'Cassie what are you doing?' Cassie turned back looking at her shocked and confused sister.

'Have you killed them?' Diana continued, running towards Sophie and Tyler to check if they were still breathing.

'Diana step away! They're Balcoins. They want to kill us and take Cassie and you to bind the Balcoin Coven.' Adam shouted - Diana knew Adam and noticing his reactions followed his instructions.

'Look!' Cassie screamed as Diana walked towards Adam.

Diana instantly turned around pointing the metal bar at the offender she summoned lightning through the tip of the metal conductor in her grasp. She gasped at the effect of the spell but it was the first time she attempted something like this, the lightning wasn't striking her victim where she planned but was successful enough to make her victim and her companion flee far away from her as possible.

**Hi Guys, this was the hardest chapter to write in my opinion. I'm not really a good writer; I'm just good with ideas etc. **

**This Chapter is a bit long winded. The offensive magic used in this chapter was really hard to think of and to describe. Hope I've done a good enough job for you to imagine it as it would be presented on TV.**

**After Chapter 11 I will be taking a few weeks of break to try and think of what's going to happen after the mid-season break. **

**But if anyone wants to volunteer to join me to write/create/think of what's going to happen next please PM me. **

**Also please leave Reviews :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Diana stood in the centre of Melissa, Cassie, Adam, Faye and Jake. She didn't know what had been happening in her home town whilst she was travelling with Grant and even though very curious she wasn't sure she'd want to know either.

_Grant! _

Diana's looked over Jake, which proved to be quite a mission due to him being the tallest circle member, trying to spot her boyfriend amongst the wreck and rubble caused by the battle; she hesitated when Grant wasn't in plain sight.

'Wait, where are you going?' Cassie interrogated, drawing her arm forwards to stop her sister's movement.

'Get!' Diana screamed as her arm came in contact with her sister's. Realising her aggressive tone directed at her teary sister, she immediately stopped and briefly explained why she was going.

'I need to find Grant; he's seen everything that happened. I need to see if he's okay.' Upon finishing her sentence Diana stormed off, pushing her way past a drowsy Faye.

Adam could feel the tense and stressful atmosphere in the wrecked room and decided to finally leave properly. 'I'm going; I can't deal with what's happened here. I'm going home…' Adam stood facing his four peers for a few seconds indicating that they should head home too, and once he saw their eyes twitch in response, he turned around and walked to the nearest visible fire exit he could find.

His black leather shoes weren't designed to jump and step on rubble and materials that were damaged and really hot. The intense feeling of the recent events sent gushes of cold icy air along Adam's spine to his head resulting in sweat. Wiping away this excess liquid on his temples he headed out and took a left to where his car was parked.

'They wrecked your car Adam, I'm sorry,' Adam tired with stress turned to the voice nonetheless. It was Diana. And once he looked in the same direction Diana was looking in, he understood.

'They drove off, before I could do anything or call for help.'

'It's ok, I don't care. Nothing a few magic tricks can't solve eh?' Adam said replying to Diana also staring at the sympathy in his ex-girlfriend's eyes. 'Where's Grant, is he okay?'

'I umm, couldn't find him. I'm gonna head home anyway, I'll find him there. And could you give this letter to Cassie, It's very important and I'm getting late. Bye.' Diana dropped a sealed white envelope in Adam's blazer pocket and finally smiled at him unsure whether she'd be meeting him again.

Diana turned around pacing towards Grant's car, which he left for her to drive back to his boss' boat. Due to the worrying thoughts circling in Grant's mind about Diana, he preferred not to travel with her and instead opted to travel via public transport.

oOo

'Well what happened? Melissa, why did you decide to cancel the venue and after party?' Patrick had a change of clothes and was presently dressed in a simple blue t shirt along with a pair of pyjamas. He was quite curious to know of his daughter's decision – hoping it was a reasonable decision now that she was one more year older than she was before.

'Dad, Mum. I..' Melissa stuttered and trying not to make eye contact with her Dad she looked at her step mum who was walking towards the daughter and father holding a pink coloured tray full with three mugs of hot chocolate.

'Your Dad was coming to see the venue but there were only a few cars there, he assumed they were the cars of the staff and headed home. But you were there right after the party finished?' Gloria raised her eye brows and took a seat beside her husband as she handed out the mugs of hot drink.

Melissa was sat on the purple arm chair her dad gifted to her step mother on her last birthday just a few months ago, that was a terrific birthday! That party was lush; her party was nowhere nice as her mum's. Melissa gazed directly at opposite where her Dad and Mum sat and then raised her sight to the painting on the wall above their heads.

A silent atmosphere encircled the room, both adults in the room decided they'd let Melissa talk when she was comfortable enough and told her to head upstairs so she could get out of her dress which looked like it had been thrown into a box of soot.

oOo

'Faye you're early.' Dawn stated, staring at the clock and the sky through her windows to check if it indeed early, there was still light outside, loads of it! Before her daughter arrived Dawn was busily flicking through channel to channel before finally leaving on America's Next Top Model, which she had now paused due to Faye's moody tone.

'Mum, go away. I'll tell you later. I'm going asleep for now,' Faye dragged her handbag as much as she could before finally deserting it near the stairs. With major effort Faye managed to walk onto the second floor before diving onto her bed.

Meanwhile Dawn resumed the TV show and huffed at the model's attitude towards the other competitors.

_Stupid bitch! She's way sexier than you. My Faye's sexier than you…_

oOo

Adam entered the back part of the boat house through the other door, once he took a few steps forward from the concrete outside to the dark oak wooden flooring inside, he realised his shoes were officially ruined. The soles of his new shoes were blunt as they walked on various really warm items at the venue, he walked directly to his room and then to his single sized bed before chucking his shoes on the other side of his room in annoyance.

'Son.' Ethan stepped into his son's bedroom after exiting the bathroom, the door was open and he needed to discuss something important with his son.

'Why're you covered in ash? Is that ash?' Ethan questioned Adam, already knowing the answer. 'Also your bed sheets just came out of the wash yesterday and now they'll need to go back in again. Anyway why'd Melissa decide to cancel last minute?'

'Because something happened.' Adam bluntly said.

'Vague much, how do you care to explain this?' Ethan said, he said wait a minute before heading to his room to get something.

Ethan walked out of his son's bedroom and entered his own 10 seconds away; he opened the cabinet behind his door and withdrew a towel covering something. Once holding the object securely he headed back to his son, to continue their discussion.

'Come in,'

oOo

'Jake, thanks for dropping me back home. I'll text you later.' Cassie turned away from Jake and walked along the wall separating her house and the pedestrian pavement, she wiped a tear after turning away from Jake that she managed to keep in whilst talking. She wiped a few more when she arrived in her drive way, far from Jake's sight.

'Cassie! Come in dear.' Cassie wasn't used to anyone opening her house door for her especially after her grandmother's demise. She was very surprised about who she saw, she totally forgot. It was Delia, Aunt Delia – her mother's half-sister.

Cassie walked forwards smiling at the stranger she would soon get to know, she tucked Diana's un-opened letter in her jacket before Delia managed to squeeze Cassie in a massive hug.

'I haven't reminded you of your mother too much have I, is that why you're upset?' Delia glanced into Cassie's eyes as she had both of her palms softly gripping her niece's shoulders.

'No it's not that,' Cassie didn't want to talk about what had happened, death was too close to getting her siblings whom she didn't know as much. But also the sibling she knew very well decided not to talk to her as a sister, well at all properly. Upon seeing Diana, Cassie imagined her sister and her cracking jokes over stuff maybe a week later or something, but that was just wishful thinking.

'Aunt Delia, I'm just going upstairs to change.' Cassie had every intention to change out of her ruined dress but also wanted to take as long as she could occupying herself whilst upstairs, she didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment.

Delia watched Cassie, as she slowly and miserably walked up the stairs. 'Hunny you know you can talk to me about boy stuff, girl stuff well any stuff really! Ooh and magic stuff too. When you're ready to talk to me of course.' Delia smiled at Cassie's face which had turned when hearing the word 'magic'.

_Oh bless you. I know dear._

oOo

Dawn crept into Faye's room, not afraid of her daughter waking up – that wasn't possible tonight, Dawn thought. She scurried around Faye's bed so she was nearest to her drunken and fast asleep daughter, situating herself an inch away from Faye she gripped a small piece of Faye's dress and muttered a spell under her breath.

'Ah!' Dawn groaned, as her eyes shut close and her head tilted back in unison. She'd seen everything from Faye's point of view of the disastrous event that took place 3 and a half hours ago. She was shocked; she couldn't try to sort this new problem alone. She'd need other responsible adults – the first person she'd call right now would be Charles Meade but he wasn't available and probably wouldn't be for a long time.

oOo

'I knew your friend Cassie was practicing, never knew the rest of you were too.' Ethan said sat on Adam's desk chair, facing his son sitting on his bed next to the crystal skull still wrapped around the dark green towel Ethan placed it in. Ethan however knew the rest of the circle were practicing, Dawn had just told him recently but it felt slightly better coming from his son's mouth.

'How did you know Cassie was practicing? Did you ever see her cast a spell?' Adam asked his dad.

'Yes, it was aimed at me. Look I'm going to be honest with you, I found out John Blackwell was back in town – he knew my dark secrets which I had managed to keep locked away for 16 years and I couldn't risk him exposing those secrets after all this time. I wanted to get rid of him, but Cassie came and threatened me to leave town – I was vulnerable you know not having magic and all,' Ethan replied to his son's questions – trying not to reveal the ugly side to his story.

Adam realised his Dad wasn't telling him something however tried to ignore his thoughts regarding his Dad's answer. 'So this skull, what shall I do with it? Carry it in this towel and get rid of it like I was meant to?'

'Yes, its power is seductive and dangerous it would corrupt you and in the end even the magic of the skull wouldn't save you. It needs to seriously go, if it'll make it easier for you… I would come with you to dispense it.'

'Yea thanks Dad, for the offer. But what if I tried to absorb only a fraction of the power what would happen?'

Ethan stood up and stared down at his son, 'You would be fine, you'd just have some strange strong magic in you, that's all. The skull magic is intended to be very powerful but very dark too. The magic of the skull feeds on power and sort of reproduces – it would feed on your magic and gradually convert it with dark magic.'

Adam knew the conversation was about to end as his dad gazed at Adam's digital clock. 'Dad if there was no power for the skull magic to feed on would the skull magic just not reproduce and just stay in a host neutrally?'

Ethan looked very confused at Adam's valid theory and replied. 'Yes, I suppose it would just be ordinary magic but a stronger version of it.'

'Well why don't you take some magic from the skull?' Adam proposed an idea, and his Dad's expressions told Adam his idea was just about to be tested.

'If the magic of the skull doesn't have any magic to feed on in me, it won't corrupt me!' Ethan gasped and laughed joyously, shaking the right hand of his son.

'Dad, I'll help you know if you want.' Adam said smiling.

oOo

'Dad?' Melissa questioned as she walked down the stairs from her bedroom.

'Yes.' Patrick said after placing his book marker in the appropriate place and then directed his daughter to sit opposite him.

'I opened all the other presents,' Melissa paused and noticed her Dad's eyes widen. 'You gifted me your… well the Glaser book of shadows.'

'I did, surprised – you're a witch sweet hea…'

'No… not surprised I've known for ages in fact something happened recently which I wanted to talk to someone about but it's not possible with the whole 'witch secret' thing. I'm glad I can talk to you about these things,' Melissa's hands were in her robe pockets, she removed both of her hands and pointed them in her Dad's direction. She slowly got and walked towards him placing her drawn hands on her Dad's head.

'I'm not good at explaining things, do here goes!'

'Oh my,'

**oOo**

**The Melissa Party Balcoin Battle's over, another one may brew.**

**Parents know about their children practicing – they'll have to surely reunite with their own circle to aid their children's circle in situations to come… for the sake of their children of course. **

**Something hard is going to hit the Balcoin Coven and Cassie's Circle – what will it be? **

**This will be the final battle between good and evil. The Final Battle.**

**I'm very upset to say this as I've enjoyed creating this amateur fanfiction. But I may not write any further chapters only because after many weeks of creating this fanfic it's not had many reviews from different members and only some follows. It's kind of gutting to keep thinking of ideas without any motivation.**

**I'm going to take 2 weeks off from here; however in that mean time I hope this fanfic will gain some more follows and reviews. Please advertise to your friends, family and other TSC fans.**

**I hope to carry on!**


End file.
